


Blue Moon

by yami_sango



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:11:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4344530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yami_sango/pseuds/yami_sango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its not everyday you get to go back in time to fix your mistakes and change the past. That rare chance comes Mokuba's way... [Noa/Mokuba, AUish]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Moon

Disclaimer: In no way do I own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Title: Blue Moon  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Noa/Mokuba  
Spoilers: Yes, kind of.  
Warnings: Slight OOC, AU

Wow, I originally wrote this a few years ago, there was only like 3 paragraphs at the time though. I hadn't written anymore to it due to a slight block when it came to this story. I left what I started basically alone, I just added some more and changed it around a bit.

x-x

There is a time in everyone's life where they cant wait to grow up. They want to brush their teeth, go trick-or-treating alone, sit with the adults at Thanksgiving, be able to climb on Santa's lap without help and last but not least go to school. After you do all that you will truly be a "big kid".

As soon as you become a "big kid" you wish you could go back to the way things used to be. You no longer want to brush your teeth, its just a pain in the neck. Trick-or-treating is to babyish, now your going to Halloween parties with your friends. Bye-bye kids table, no more Santa then your off to college. Then you wish you could turn back time. Do things differently and relive your childhood and enjoy it while you still could.

Kaiba Mokuba shifted his papers on his desk. How could he loose that? If Seto was still around he would definitely knock his brother upside the head for loosing such an important contract! His brother was probably rolling in his grave right now. Mokuba closed his tired eyes for a moment before looking into a small mirror on top his desk. At 30 the once lively boy looked at least 20 years older then he actually was. His once long wild black hair was short, he had a cut similar to the style his brother had, the occasional grey hair tossed in here and there. His dark stormy eyes now a pale grey. He wondered if he was going to leave this world early like his brother. The stress from the company and from Mokuba rebelling finally got to Seto, suffered from a heart attack. Mokuba clenched his eyes shut, everyday he felt grief and guilt for what happened to Seto. If only he had been more helpful… his brother still might be with him.

Then there was the matter of Noa thrown into the mix. He regretted not telling him how he felt when he had the chance. He thought of Noa constantly. Mokuba could only imagine the pain that his adoptive brother felt being trapped where he was, how lonely he must have truly been. Mokuba let out a shaky breath remembering Noa sacrificed himself to save him along with Seto and everyone else. What would life be like if he some how saved the green haired Kaiba?

He would give anything to have Seto back with him and be able to once again to relive his childhood. Sighing, Mokuba grabbed his jacket, it wouldn't hurt to go home early just one night. Mokuba put on his jacket and stepped out of the building, glancing up at the sky for a moment before making his way to his car. Getting in his car, he watched the snow gently drift down from the sky, leaving a soft white blanket on the ground. He inserted the key into the ignition and the car hummed Mokuba slowly pulled his car out of the empty Kaiba Corp. parking lot into the deserted highway. He took his eyes off the road for a moment to turn on the radio; when he looked back up to the snow covered road his eyes widened. The last thing he saw was a car coming his way then his whole world going black.

"Mokuba."

Mokuba groaned. Who was calling him? The stern voice calling his name sounded so familiar but he couldn't quite put where he knew it from. Mokuba rolled over in what felt like a bed and hugged a pillow to his body; his long ebony hair covering his face from the harsh light that was previously burning through his eyelids. Wait. Mokuba held his breath for a moment, that voice… it was Seto's voice! But his brother had been gone for years now… He was also in a bed, the last thing Mokuba remembered he was in his car heading home from work and a car was speeding his way. 'I was in an accident… wasn't I? I'm dead…' Mokuba's mind raced. 'That would be the only explanation.' He let out the breath that he was holding. But if he was dead why was he able to breathe?

"Mokuba." There was that voice again that sounded like his brother. "Its time to get up."

Mokuba groggily opened his eyes and slowly sat up in the bed he was laying in. He gradually looked around the room he was in. It looked liked the room he shared with his brother on the blimp that Seto used to hold the semi-finals of the Battle City tournament. His eyes fell onto his brother's form. "Nii-sama…?" He squeaked, his voice both sounded and felt hoarse. "Am I in heaven?"

Seto's eyes showed confusion as he looked at his brother before they gained back their icy quality. "Heaven?" He blinked. "What on earth are you talking about Mokuba?"

"I'm dead. I have to be." Mokuba fell back onto the bed, his body coming in contact with the plush mattress underneath him.

"What on earth are you talking about Mokuba?" Seto looked down at Mokuba; letting his cold façade slip, worry seeped through his voice, he couldn't bear the look on the younger teens face. His baby brother looked completely lost, like he was thrown into a dance without knowing the routine. Mokuba was the only one in the world he truly cared about, the only person he felt he could be himself around. Slowly, Seto reached out his hand and placed it on Mokuba's forehead then placed it on his cheek.

Mokuba's body stiffened at the contact, he immediately regretted it seeing the pained expression on his brother's face. "Nothing Nii-sama… It was just a dream." Mokuba closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of the elder Kaiba's hand on his face. 'His hand is so warm…' Was this just another dream he was soon going to soon awaken from?

"You're not running a fever… Are you feeling all right Mokuba?"

Mokuba looked down at his lap. That car… had he been in an accident? Did Seto ever truly pass away? Did he ever take over the company? Mokuba had no clue what was going on. Maybe he got another chance… another chance to correct the wrongs he did was a teenager. Mokuba's eyes widened before looking back up at his brother.

"Mokuba? What's wrong?" Seto's eyes softened even more.

Mokuba forced a small smile onto his face. "Its nothing Nii-sama. I'm fine." Dream or not, second chance or not, he swore he was going to make the best of this. Mokuba peeled the blanket off him and swung his legs over the edge of the bed, placing his feet onto the ground. He placed his hand on top of his brothers arm to steady himself, he never felt so weak in his life. When he felt he would be able to stand on his own, he put his hand back down to his side and looked up at Seto, who was towering over him. Mokuba forgot how tall his brother was. Mokuba wrapped his arms around Seto's body, embracing him and laid his head against his stomach. "I love you Nii-sama."

Seto gave Mokuba one of his rare smiles that were reserved only for him, returning the embrace. "I love you too Mokuba." He let go of Mokuba and turned to walk out of the room. "Lets go Mokuba."

Mokuba nodded, walking swiftly to keep in sync with Seto's strides. "Where are we going Nii-sama?"

"The control room." Seto slid a security card into a slot that was beside a large metal door before punching in a password on a key pad underneath the slot.

The door whizzed open and both brothers stepped into the room. Mokuba glance around, so his assumption was correct. He was on the blimp. He walked over to one of the giant windows and looked out at the horizon, all he saw was water, there was nothing else in sight. Mokuba squinted, something was coming into view. It was the island… the island his brother was going to have the finals at.

Mokuba yelped, feeling the blimp jerk roughly to the side, making him tumble to the ground.

Seto stood up from the floor and looked around. "Mokuba! Are you all right?"

Mokuba stood and looked over at his brother, nodding. 'Noa…' He looked out one of the windows again. If he was reliving the past, he promised himself that he'd find a way to save Noa.

x-x

I'm not really going to follow the story line for YGO for the rest of the story, some of it might be but most won't. I just don't have the patience to do that besides, what's the point in writing this if I just go by the story for the whole thing? So this will basically be almost all AU-ish.  
-Yami Sango


End file.
